This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument system suitable for use in stage performance and having one or more tone cabinets which are provided separated from and independently of an instrument body having a keyboard section.
Electronic musical instruments into which a sound system having loudspeakers is built cannot produce a satisfactory sound effect when played on a stage or the like. Therefore, it has hitherto been the practice to provide one or more tone cabinets including loudspeakers independently of the musical instrument body having a keyboard.
More particularly, one or more tone cabinets, which include loudspeakers such as woofer, scocer and tweeter, are provided separately from the instrument body having a playing section such as a keyboard and are connected to the instrument body by conducting means such as connection wires. In such an electronic musical instrument system of independent tone cabinet type, a musical tone selection means for selecting musical tone signals is provided in the instrument body, while a musical effect imparting means for imparting the musical tone signals with a musical effect such as tremolo or the like is provided within each tone cabinet. Therefore, when the musical effect to be imparted to a musical tone signal is modified in accordance with the selected musical tone signal, it is necessary for the player to leave the instrument body and go to the tone cabinet to adjust the musical effect imparting means. This imposes a great restriction upon the stage performance of an electronic musical instrument.